jedipediafandomcom-20200223-history
Benutzer Diskussion:Mandalore der Ultimative/Archiv
Hallo DarthVader! [[Bild:Sw6-cast.jpg|thumb|'Möge die Macht mit Dir sein, DarthVader!']] Willkommen im Team der Jedipedia-Autoren! Bild:Wink.gif Auf der Willkommensseite kannst Du Dir einen gewissen Überblick verschaffen und nach den Ersten Schritten wirst Du auch schon genug wissen, um Deine ersten Artikel zu verfassen oder andere zu ergänzen! Bei der Gestaltung Deiner Artikel stehen Dir einige besondere Werkzeuge zur Verfügung. Da wären zum Beispiel Vorlagen, Bilder oder auch Tabellen. Aber das wichtigste und mächtigste Werkzeug hast Du unter Deinen Fingern: Bild:---.gif die Tastatur! Schreibe und sei kreativ, verwende bei Bedarf die Hilfe oder frag einen erfahreneren Benutzer um Rat. Belege Deine Artikel immer mit offiziellen Quellen und ordne sie in eine entsprechende Kategorie ein. Deine eigene Benutzerseite darfst Du nach Deinen eigenen Vorstellungen gestalten - mache davon Gebrauch und gib anderen Benutzern die Möglichkeit, Dein Fachgebiet oder Deine Vorlieben zu erkennen! Jetzt noch ein kurzer Hinweis zu den Diskussionen: Es ist in den MediaWikis so üblich, dass Diskussionsbeiträge immer signiert bzw. unterschrieben werden. Dies kannst Du ganz einfach tun, indem Du "~~~~" (4 Tilden) unter Deinen Kommentar setzt, woraus dann automatisch Dein Benutzername mit einem Zeitstempel gezaubert wird. Alternativ kannst Du dazu auch die Schaltfläche "Ihre Signatur mit Zeitstempel" über dem Bearbeitungsfeld nutzen. Nun aber erstmal genug - hau rein! Auf eine gute Zusammenarbeit! Bild:--).gif Viele Grüße, Boba 18:24, 24. Mai 2007 (CEST) ---- Nach Bearbeitungskonflikt: Auch von mir ein Herzliches Wilkommen bei Fragen kannst du dich einfach auf meiner Diskussion melden! Gruß--Heiliger Klingone 18:28, 24. Mai 2007 (CEST) Hallihallo und Willkommen in der Jedipedia. Gruß, Asajj 18:29, 24. Mai 2007 (CEST) :Auch von mir ein herzliches Willkommen in de Jedipedia! Du kannst dich bei Fragen gerne an mich wenden hinterlasee mir dazu einfach eine Nachricht auf meiner Diskussionsseite Viel Spaß Jango 18:35, 24. Mai 2007 (CEST) ::Von mir auch ein herzliches Willkommen bei Jedipedia. Viel Spaß beim Schreiben und Stöbern. Gruß--General Grievous 13:14, 9. Jun 2007 (CEST) Ich danke euch allen für diese nette Begrüßung.Auf Jedipedia und alle Autoren!!! Grüße DarthVader Kleiner Tipp Wenn du unterschreibst dann machst du einfach vier Tilden (sowas ~). Die machst du indem du auf der Tastatur die Taste Alt Gr gedrückthälts und viermal auf die Taste neben dem Ü''' drückst. Dadurch wird automatisch deie Signatur mit Zeitstempel generiert. Bei mir sieht das so aus:Boba 14:03, 9. Jun 2007 (CEST). Viele Grüße Boba 14:03, 9. Jun 2007 (CEST) Archive Achive von Diskusionsseiten dürfen erst ab einer Seitengröße von min. 32 kB erstellt werden. Gruß Admiral Ackbar 11:20, 14. Mär. 2008 (CET) :dann signier mal bitte admiral ackbar--DarthVader 11:18, 14. Mär. 2008 (CET) UCs Hallo kleiner Zink ;-) Ich wollte dich mal informieren, dass wenn ein Artikel UC ist, Änderungen zurückgesetzt werden können, praktisch immer, und daher in der Regel unnötig sind. Vor allem ganze Textumstellungen bringen möglicherweise nur den Autor in Probleme und helfen tun sie nicht wirklich, eher gar nicht. Deshalb meine Anmerkung alter Vader und neuer Mandalore, die Zeit kannst du für die Gemeinschaft besser anlegen. Bis dann --'''Darth Vader(Ich bin dein Vater!) 19:41, 17. Mai 2009 (CEST) :Ja sorry ^^ ich hab das bemerkt als es schon zu spät war ,deswegen habe ich sie rückgängig gemacht mfg --Te Ani'la Mand'alor 19:43, 17. Mai 2009 (CEST) Und ich hab das erst bemerkt, nachdem ich hier geschrieben habe ^^. :-) --'Darth Vader(Ich bin dein Vater!)' 19:45, 17. Mai 2009 (CEST) UC Hi ich wollte dir nur mal sagen, dass du das UC auf deiner eigenen Benutzerseite nicht brauchst. Es ist deine Seite und du hast alle Rechte dafür. MfG, Finwe Disku 17:25, 29. Aug 2007 (CEST) Ich finde es aber lustig.--DarthVader 17:35, 29. Aug 2007 (CEST) :Aber das überfüllt nur die UC-Kategorie. Schau mal hier, wie überfüllt das schon ist und auf deiner Seite ist es sinnlos. Bitte entferne die UC-Vorlage. Gruß, Finwe Disku 17:44, 29. Aug 2007 (CEST) Na gut ich entferne sie.Aber Darth Vader macht es doch auch.--DarthVader 18:06, 29. Aug 2007 (CEST) :Wo macht er das?? --Finwe Disku 18:09, 29. Aug 2007 (CEST) *Boah ey.....das ist doch egal.....Boba 18:12, 29. Aug 2007 (CEST) **Aber es heißt doch ausrücklich, die Vorlage soll sparsam verwendet werden...--Finwe Disku 18:14, 29. Aug 2007 (CEST) ***Darth Vader bentutz die auch für nen Artikel. Boba 18:16, 29. Aug 2007 (CEST) ****Ein Artikel ist was anderes als eine Benutzerseite! --Finwe Disku 18:18, 29. Aug 2007 (CEST) Aha.Aber ich denke es reicht jetzt.Thema abgehakt okay? Ich habse enfernt und fertig.--DarthVader 18:21, 29. Aug 2007 (CEST) :Ja is okay ich wollte ich ja nur darauf hinweisen....hätte nicht gedacht, dass mal so eine Diskussion daraus wird. --Finwe Disku 18:22, 29. Aug 2007 (CEST) Naja jetzt weiß ich nicht mehr was ich sagen soll.Gruß --DarthVader 18:30, 29. Aug 2007 (CEST) ::Was willst du denn sagen?? Es ist doch eigentlich alles abgeschlossen :D --Finwe Disku 18:31, 29. Aug 2007 (CEST) Star Wars: Episode I – Die dunkle Bedrohung (Roman) Du hast den Artikel Star Wars: Episode I – Die dunkle Bedrohung (Roman) schon lange UC. Bitte arbeite weiter, oder entferne das UC. Es wäre schade, wenn der Artikel unnötig blockiert wird. MfG - Cody 15:23, 7. Okt 2007 (CEST) Yo mach ich.--''Liebe Grüße und Re'turcye mhi'' Te Ani'la Mand'alor Manda'yaim ' 18:53, 7. Okt 2007 (CEST) Fanfiction Hi Mandalore der Ultimative, es tut mir leid, dir mitteilen zu müssen, dass die Seite Benutzer:Mandalore der Ultimative/Geschichte Material enthält, das gegen unsere Richtlinien bezüglich Fanfiction verstößt. Fanfiction, wie auf der genannten Seite vorhanden, ist in der ''Jedipedia nicht erlaubt. Ich bitte dich, dieses innerhalb einer Woche extern (z.B. auf dem deutschen Star Wars-Fanfiction-Wiki) zu sichern, da dieses nach Ablauf dieser Frist von einem Administrator gelöscht wird. Vielen Dank. Gruß, [[Benutzer:Urai Fen|Urai Fen]] ~ [[User Talk:Urai Fen|Konferenz auf der Merciless]] 22:54, 8. Jun. 2009 (CEST) Is egal hab ein LA gemacht --''Re'turcye mhi'' 'Te Ani'la Mand'alor Mandalore ' 14:27, 9. Jun. 2009 (CEST) THX Hallo Darth ( darth ich dich so nennen? =) ich wollte mich dafür bedanken das du mich bei dem Artikel über Yacht verteidigt hast THX (Vorstehender nicht signierter Beitrag stammt von AniD (Diskussion • Beiträge) 00:33, 1. Aug. 2009 (CEST)) :jaja is ja gut.--''Liebe Grüße und Re'turcye mhi'' 'Te Ani'la Mand'alor Manda'yaim ' 18:13, 12. Jun. 2008 (CEST) ::Mh, in deinen tollen Regeln oben steht, dass du nicht signierte Beiträge ignorierst... Das sehe ich^^ Dunkle Macht-Grüße Darth MaulhaltenSchwafelrunde? 18:37, 12. Jun. 2008 (CEST) :::hab ich vergessen hihih--DarthVader 18:55, 12. Jun. 2008 (CEST) Aurra Sing Sag mal bist du noch aktiv am Arbeiten am Artikel? --Benji321 13:27, 21. Mai 2008 (CEST) ja,aber ich mach nur die rechtschreibung und momentan habe ich kaum zeit--''Liebe Grüße und Re'turcye mhi'' 'Te Ani'la Mand'alor Manda'yaim ' 21:24, 22. Mai 2008 (CEST) KOtor Hi DarthVader, ich wollte dich nur mal darauf aufmerksam machen das du doch glaube ich ziemlich lang schon nich mehr an KOtor gearbeitet hast. 14:31, 11. Jul. 2008 (CEST) Welchem Kotor?--''Liebe Grüße und Re'turcye mhi'' 'Te Ani'la Mand'alor Manda'yaim ' 21:21, 16. Aug. 2008 (CEST) Artikel Wenn ich dich bitten dürfte im Artikel Mission auf der Prosecutor das zu schreiben, was man mit 38 gemacht und das wichtigste gesehen hat z.B. sah 38 einen Klonkrieger, woraufhin 38 gefragt hat, was passiert ist und... Also so was meine ich und könntest du das nachvollziehen? Boss 13:33, 12. Mai 2009 (CEST) Also ich finde das unwichtig --''Liebe Grüße und Re'turcye mhi'' 'Te Ani'la Mand'alor Manda'yaim ' 17:49, 14. Mai 2009 (CEST) Vorschau Hallo Mandalore der Ultimative, right|350px vielen Dank für deine kürzlichen Änderungen in der Jedipedia. Mir ist aufgefallen, dass du kurz hintereinander mehrere kleine Bearbeitungen an ein und dem selben Artikel vorgenommen hast. Durch die vielen kleinen Änderungen werden nämlich die Letzten Änderungen mehr oder weniger damit überflutet. Da viele Benutzer diese Spezialseite benutzen, möchte ich dich bitten, in Zukunft von der Vorschaufunktion Gebrauch zu machen (siehe Bild). Die Schaltfläche „Vorschau zeigen“ befindet sich direkt neben der mit „Seite speichern“. } Vielen Dank. '''Pandora Diskussion | Admin 17:06, 16. Mai 2009 (CEST) Ja sorry --Te Ani'la Mand'alor 19:04, 16. Mai 2009 (CEST) Skype Ich heiße im Skype thedelta14. Wollte ich nur sagen. Boss 22:19, 16. Mai 2009 (CEST) :cool ich adde dich mal --Te Ani'la Mand'alor 08:42, 17. Mai 2009 (CEST) ::Mich kannste ja auch mal adden ich heiß shadowsith94. Shadowsith Sith Talk | Artikel 09:42, 17. Mai 2009 (CEST) ::: hab ich schon--Te Ani'la Mand'alor 09:49, 17. Mai 2009 (CEST) Frage Brauchst du überhaupt noch meine hilfe bei dem artikel?oder willst du fertigmachen? Corran' 15:53, 20. Mai 2009 (CEST) Meinste bei TOR? --Te Ani'la Mand'alor 15:57, 20. Mai 2009 (CEST) Signatur Hallo Mandalore der Ultimative, willst du nicht lieber den Gruss (oder was immer das ist) in deiner Signatur als Link auf deine Benutzerseite machen, und das nicht noch in das erhöhte rein schreiben? Dadurch wird die Signatur doch nur unnötig lang... Pandora Diskussion | Admin 19:27, 23. Mai 2009 (CEST) :Meinste du das mit den Sub oder das Mando'a ? bzw ist es jetzt besser ? lg --'Te Ani'la Mand'alor'Mandalore|Mand'alor 19:33, 23. Mai 2009 (CEST) ::Ich meine, ob du nicht den Namen, der schon im Teil "Te Ani'la Man'alor" steckt, verlinken willst. Quasi mit dem Code Te Ani'la Mand'alor Mandalore... Pandora Diskussion | Admin 20:43, 23. Mai 2009 (CEST) ::achsooo.Ich versuchs mal :) Übrigen Te Ani'la Mand'alor heisst Mandalore der Ultimative mgf Also so :--Te Ani'la Mand'alor Mandalore 20:47, 23. Mai 2009 (CEST) Keks Cool!Danke!ich wollte schon immer ein Keks haben*reinbeiß* --Te Ani'la Mand'alor Mandalore 17:59, 25. Mai 2009 (CEST) Wow!Danke Juno!Ich freue mich!--''Re'turcye mhi'' Te Ani'la Mand'alor Manda'yaim ' 14:53, 26. Jun. 2009 (CEST) gartogg Hi Mandalore, vielen Dank für die Änderung. Ist so wirklich besser.--Liebe Grüße,Darth Hate 17:05, 26. Mai 2009 (CEST) :Kein Problem Hateilein :) mfg--Te Ani'la Mand'alor Mandalore 17:09, 26. Mai 2009 (CEST) ::Ach ja, du warst es ja, der mir den netten namen Hateilein gegeben hat^^ na dann auf eine weitere gute zusammenarbeit, libes mandalorileinchen :).--Gruß,Darth Hate 17:11, 26. Mai 2009 (CEST) :::Also ich fänd Ultimativschen besser ^^ udn ziemlich viele artikel sowie Bilder die du erstellt/hochgeladen hast mit freundlichen Grüßen --Te Ani'la Mand'alor Mandalore 17:13, 26. Mai 2009 (CEST) ::::Okay, "Ultimativschen"^^. Aber kannst du mir bitte sagen, was du:"mit udn ziemlich viele artikel sowie Bilder die du erstellt/hochgeladen hast", meinst?--Herzliche Grüße,Darth Hate 17:16, 26. Mai 2009 (CEST) :::::die Artikel,die du erstellt/Bearbeitest hast und die Bilder, die du hochgeladen hast mfg --Te Ani'la Mand'alor Mandalore 17:17, 26. Mai 2009 (CEST) DÄ Soso, da mag wer auch DÄ... Cool. Willkommen im Club ;-) Schönen Abend noch, --Darth Graval 21:26, 19. Jun. 2009 (CEST) :Ja, find ich auch cool. Und dir auch noch ein schönen Abend --''Re'turcye mhi 'Te Ani'la Mand'alor Manda'yaim ' 21:27, 19. Jun. 2009 (CEST) Bild bei Rex Hallo Mandalore, ich hoffe es stört dich nicht, dass ich bei Rex ein anderes Bild für die Schlacht von Orto Plutonia eingefügt habe. So ist Rex auch vordergründig drauf. Die anderen Bilder habe ich auch eingefügt (als noch kein UC war), da dachte ich, ich mach das auch noch Bild:;-).gif Gruß – '''Andro Disku 08:06, 27. Jun. 2009 (CEST) :Kein Problem Andro --''Re'turcye mhi'' Te Ani'la Mand'alor Manda'yaim ' 08:59, 27. Jun. 2009 (CEST) Rex-Bild Was heisst hier zu klein? Schreib daoch einfach eine grössere px-Zahl hin! JunoDiskussion 11:11, 28. Jun. 2009 (CEST) :Dann wird aber auch die Infobox größer --''Re'turcye mhi 'Te Ani'la Mand'alor Manda'yaim ' 11:15, 28. Jun. 2009 (CEST) ::Und was soll ich dan ändern? JunoDiskussion 11:18, 28. Jun. 2009 (CEST) :::Ja keine ahnung lass mal das Comic-Pic drin vllt findest du ja doch noch im FIlm n besseres wo er genauso gut zu sehen ist wie aufm momentanen Pic --''Re'turcye mhi'' 'Te Ani'la Mand'alor Manda'yaim ' 11:20, 28. Jun. 2009 (CEST) Disku hä ich verstehe nicht so ganz was du meinst??? Starkiller 12:54, 4. Jul. 2009 (CEST) :Du hast die Disku durch das Bild ersetzt.Du darfst das aber nicht!Du darfst aber deine Dissku ab einer Seitenkapazitöt von 32kb archivieren --''Re'turcye mhi'' 'Te Ani'la Mand'alor Manda'yaim ' 12:56, 4. Jul. 2009 (CEST) Danke für den Föhn! : Ja Danke Juno ^^--''Re'turcye mhi'' 'Te Ani'la Mand'alor Manda'yaim ' 15:23, 4. Jul. 2009 (CEST) Quellen Siehe hier.... -- [[Benutzer:Sol|Sol]] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Sol|''(catch me)]] 21:24, 7. Jul. 2009 (CEST) :Hm wusste ich net. Dazu kann man aber noch inzufügen /Einzelnachweise (Beim SLA). Müsst ihr eigentlich immer 2 Seiten schreiben ? ^^ --''Re'turcye mhi 'Te Ani'la Mand'alor Manda'yaim ' 21:28, 7. Jul. 2009 (CEST) löschen von Bildern Wieso soll das bild von zev Veers gelöscht werden, ist aus der englischen jedipedia(Wookieepedia) das einzige Bild von ihm das ich gefunden hab.J Luke M 20:19, 15. Jul. 2009 (CEST) :Wookiepedia ist keine offizelle Quelle, und ohne die ist das Bild nicht rechts hier Master Revan 20:21, 15. Jul. 2009 (CEST) ::Danke REvan, das du für mich antwortest ;-). Wie Revan schon sagt, ist Wookiepedia keine offizielle Quelle.Das ist ja ein Fanprojekt, genauso wie die JP. Am besten liest du dir mal das hier durch. Dann siehst du was offizielle Quellen sind. --''Re'turcye mhi'' 'Te Ani'la Mand'alor Manda'yaim ' Quiz das 2te ist sehr leicht, immer erste dann 80 punkte, bis auf letzte da 3..J Luke M 20:43, 15. Jul. 2009 (CEST) Jo. Das habe ich eigentlich ausversehen gemacht ^.^ --''Re'turcye mhi'' 'Te Ani'la Mand'alor Manda'yaim ' Signaturen Irgendwei fehlt in letzter Zeit bei deinen Siganutren immer der Zeitstempel. Kann es sein, dass du nur mit 3 ~ unterschreibst statt mit 4? Gruß Admiral Ackbar 21:05, 15. Jul. 2009 (CEST) :Ich unterschreibe mit 3 Tilden hab da aber grade eine Idee, Wie ich deine und meine Variante machen kann. Hoffe es klappt mfg --''Re'turcye mhi'' 'Te Ani'la Mand'alor Manda'yaim ' 21:08, 15. Jul. 2009 (CEST) ::Naja klappt nicht. Ich Verspreche aber, dass das in Zukunft so sein wird --''Re'turcye mhi'' 'Te Ani'la Mand'alor Manda'yaim ' 21:10, 15. Jul. 2009 (CEST) hi tach!ich schreib dir zum ersten mal.coole Seite!danke für deine Seite! PeaceDarth Sudac 21:15, 15. Jul. 2009 (CEST) :Kein Problem Darth Sudac --''Re'turcye mhi'' 'Te Ani'la Mand'alor Manda'yaim ' 21:16, 15. Jul. 2009 (CEST) E-Books Hallo Mandalore der link den du mir geschickt hast funktioniert nicht hast du noch andere??--Wingo Nag'ie 09:35, 16. Jul. 2009 (CEST) :Welchen Link meinst du? Der mit dem Lesenswert Kandidaten? Dann geh mal hier drauf --''Re'turcye mhi'' 'Te Ani'la Mand'alor Manda'yaim ' 15:31, 16. Jul. 2009 (CEST) Hochladen-Vorlage Es ist wirklich nicht nötig, bei allen Bilder die Hochladen-Vorlage zu ergänzen. Die Erleichtert beim Hochladen das korrekte angeben der Infos, aber ein nachträgliches Ergänzen ist unnötig. Gruß Admiral Ackbar 18:42, 16. Jul. 2009 (CEST) :Das hab ich mnur manchmal gemahct wenn z.b kein korrekter Quellenname angegeben war z.b FoC umgeändert in Empire at War - Forces of Corruption Re'turcye mhi 'Te Ani'la Mand'alor Manda'yaim ' 19:02, 16. Jul. 2009 (CEST) Löschantrag Bitte prüfe bevor du auf unnötige Weiterleitungen LAs stellst, ob noch etwas darauf linkt, und korrigiere die Links falls nötig, da sonst im Nachhinein Rotlinks entstehen und dadurch riskiert wird, dass derselbe Artikel erneut unter einem falschen Lemma angelegt wird. [[User:Darth Mauls Klon|Darth Maul]] ~ [[User Talk:Darth Mauls Klon|Peace is a lie]] 12:03, 18. Jul. 2009 (CEST) :Ja, stimmt DmK (Hoffe ich darf dich so nennen ;-) ). Hab ich leider vergessen. Aber beim nächsten Mal amch ichs bestimmt Viele Grüße und Re'turcye mhi 'Te Ani'la Mand'alor Manda'yaim ' 13:35, 18. Jul. 2009 (CEST) FoC Kam nach dem Scharmützel von Felucia eine Schlacht von Kamino oder gab es keine Schlacht nach dem Scharmützel. Boss RAS Prosecutor 21:06, 19. Jul. 2009 (CEST) :Weiß ich jetzt nich genau, aber ich kann mal gleich gucken (Momentan bin ich am zocken mitm Freund) Re'turcye mhi 'Te Ani'la Mand'alor Manda'yaim ' 21:35, 19. Jul. 2009 (CEST) Rex Hi, wie ich gesehen habe, hast du bei der Abstimmung gemeint, dass ich dir noch Tipps für die Verbesserung des Artikels CC-7567 geben sollte. Zusätzlich zu dem was ich da geschrieben hab fällt mir aber wenig ein, wichtig fände ich, was du auch ohne weitere Quellen machen könntest, dass die Einleitung erweitert wird. Du hast den Artikel ja seitdem noch einmal überarbeitet, jetzt hast du aber zB. einen Einzelnachweis in der Einleitung, was nicht sein sollte. Die Einleitung fasst ja nur die in der Biografie schon belegten Informationen zusammen und so ein Einsatz sollte schon in die Biografie. Ich würde dir dafür empfehlen, einfach mehr über die Schlacht von Geonosis dazuzuschreiben, du kannst ja Episode II auch als Quelle nennen, und das dann in die Biografie an den Anfang zu setzen, auch wenn nichts über seinen genauen Einsatz in der Schlacht bekannt ist kannst du einiges dazu schreiben, damit der Leser nicht erst den Artikel aufrufen muss um zu wissen was es ist und um was es grob ging. Wenn er direkt an der Schlacht beteiligt war, finde ich verdient sie in seiner Biografie auch mehr als diesen einen Satz. Ich kann dir da ja dann helfen wenn du willst, den Film hab ich ja gesehen. ^^ Ansonsten kannst du dich ziemlich nach der Kritik richten, die schon bei der Wahl hinterlassen wurde. Wenn du spezielle Fragen bei irgendwas hast, kannst du dich ja an mich wenden, auch wenn ich mal drüberlesen und Fehler ausbessern soll oder sowas. Mit den Quellen kenne ich mich bei dem Thema aber halt nicht aus. -- [[Benutzer:Sol|Sol]] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Sol|''(catch me)]] 03:22, 20. Jul. 2009 (CEST) :Gut. Danke, Sol. Ich versuch mal mehr über Geonosis rauszufinden. Ich müsste mal gucken, einer meiner Brüder hat ja Ep II. Ich guck ihn mir mal an und falls es so nicht geht versuch ich ausm Kopf rauszuschreiben. Müsste ja eigentlich funktionieren habe ja ein ziemlich gutes Gedächtnis. Vllt arbeitet man ja mal wieder zusammen lg und ''Re'turcye mhi 'Te Ani'la Mand'alor Manda'yaim ' 13:42, 20. Jul. 2009 (CEST) ::könntest du ihn dir mal durchlesen und ggf Fehler verbessern? Liebe Grüße und Re'turcye mhi 'Te Ani'la Mand'alor Manda'yaim ' 18:45, 26. Jul. 2009 (CEST) BKLs Wie kommst du darauf, dass BKLs erst ab 3 Artikel sinnvoll sind. Das kommt immer auf die Situation ein. Gruß Admiral Ackbar 17:09, 5. Aug. 2009 (CEST) :Ich hab mal kurz nachgeschaut und beziehe mich hier auf die Regelung da: Ich sehe nicht dass es da steht, >>Kommt auf die Situation an<<. Ich bitte um Aufklärung Liebe Grüße und Re'turcye mhi 'Te Ani'la Mand'alor Manda'yaim ' 19:54, 5. Aug. 2009 (CEST) ::Da steht "'''meistens mehr als zwei", also sind Fälle, wo es genau 2 gibt, nicht ausgeschlossen. Soche BKLs soll es genau dann geben, wenn es 2 Artikel mit diesem Namen gibt, aber man keinem davon den Vorrang einräumen kann, direkt dort eingetragen zu werden. Gruß Admiral Ackbar 11:47, 6. Aug. 2009 (CEST) :::Also ich würde ja sagen/behaupten dass man demm Venator Vorrang gewähren sollte, da bestimmt mehr die Folge gesehen haben, als das Buch gelesehen haben sollte. Liebe Grüße und Re'turcye mhi Te Ani'la Mand'alor Manda'yaim ' 12:44, 6. Aug. 2009 (CEST) Der Pau Nur aus interesse. Warum hast du den Pau auf der Seite von Utapau weggemacht?--Wingo Nag'ie 17:53, 17. Aug. 2009 (CEST) :Doppelte Links ''Re'turcye mhi 'Te Ani'la Mand'alor Manda'yaim ' 18:14, 17. Aug. 2009 (CEST) ::Kann ich das Bild wieder hin machen?--Wingo Nag'ie 18:15, 17. Aug. 2009 (CEST) :::Würde ich nicht machen, an der Stelle sind zu viele Bilder, das engt nur den Text ein. Und das sieht nicht sehr schön aus Re'turcye mhi 'Te Ani'la Mand'alor Manda'yaim ' 18:18, 17. Aug. 2009 (CEST) Lando-Triologie Hi ich hab den Artikel so abgeändert dass die Galerie nicht "nach unten verschwindet" - finde das sieht nicht so gut aus. Gruß Ewok 16:39, 20. Aug. 2009 (CEST) :Bei mir ist das ganz normal ..Re'turcye mhi 'Te Ani'la Mand'alor Manda'yaim ' 16:40, 20. Aug. 2009 (CEST) ::Also bei mir ist die Gallerie unter der Infobox. Ewok 16:41, 20. Aug. 2009 (CEST) :::Welchen Browser nutzt du? Dann kann ich mir das mal angucken Re'turcye mhi 'Te Ani'la Mand'alor Manda'yaim ' 16:42, 20. Aug. 2009 (CEST) ::::Hab mir das mal bei FF angesehen, da ist es auch ganz normal ... Liegt vllt an deinen Bildschirm Re'turcye mhi 'Te Ani'la Mand'alor Manda'yaim ' 16:44, 20. Aug. 2009 (CEST) :::::'''Natürlich den brennenden Todessternfuchs!^^ :::::*Ergänzung* An den Bildschirm? Ewok 16:45, 20. Aug. 2009 (CEST) ::::::Naja, es wird an der Auflösung liegen, wenn die zu klein ist, dann rutscht das natürlich nach unten. Pandora Diskussion 16:47, 20. Aug. 2009 (CEST) ::::::Nach BK: :::::::Warscheinlich ist der zu klein und deswegen wird das komisch angezeigt .... Du könntest ja mal einen Screen machen und ihn hochladen Re'turcye mhi Te Ani'la Mand'alor Manda'yaim ' 16:48, 20. Aug. 2009 (CEST) ::::::::Pandora oder ich? - wen meinst du? Ewok 16:51, 20. Aug. 2009 (CEST) Dich natürlich ''Re'turcye mhi 'Te Ani'la Mand'alor Manda'yaim ' 16:52, 20. Aug. 2009 (CEST) :Wie bekomm ich den Screen hochgeladen? Er ist jetzt in einen WordPad-Dokument...Ewok 17:02, 20. Aug. 2009 (CEST) ::WordPad und Paint gehen als Datieformat nicht... ich glaube ich muss passen was das angeht... :( Ewok 17:21, 20. Aug. 2009 (CEST) :::Verdammt... Hatte dazu schon was geschrieben, aber der Speicher-Button hat nicht funktioniert... Is ja auch egal ... Jetzt wissen wir wenigstens das es an der Auflösung liegt :) Re'turcye mhi 'Te Ani'la Mand'alor Manda'yaim ' 17:24, 20. Aug. 2009 (CEST) ::::Jap - das wäre geklärt! Liebe Grüße Ewok 18:15, 20. Aug. 2009 (CEST) Galeone Ja, vermutlich ist der Artikel in der Tat zu kurz für 2 Bilder, aber bevor du alles rückgängig machst solltest du einmal nachschauen, ob nicht sonst noch etwas relevantes geändert wurde. Ist nicht böse gemeint, aber wenn es eine neue Quelle gibt sollte diese auch dort stehen bleiben. Ivan Sinclair 18:14, 21. Aug. 2009 (CEST) :Nein, sollte sie nicht. Quellen werden nur eingetragen, wenn auch Informationen aus dieser Quelle für den Artikel verwendet wurden. Gruß Admiral Ackbar 18:16, 21. Aug. 2009 (CEST) ::Danke für die ANtwort, Ackbar Re'turcye mhi 'Te Ani'la Mand'alor Manda'yaim ' 20:14, 21. Aug. 2009 (CEST) Mandao Mod Warum ist dieser Mod irrelevant? Dieser mod verbessert genauso wie das Conversion Pack das Spiel ziemlich. Ich meine, es kommt wie im Conversion Pack eine neue Ära hinzu. Grüße B1-Kampfdroide 14:02, 22. Aug. 2009 (CEST) :Weil er aber nicht so bekannt ist... Außerdem sind wir hier '''kein Mod-Forum ... Die können schon über Google suchen .... Re'turcye mhi Te Ani'la Mand'alor Manda'yaim ' 14:13, 22. Aug. 2009 (CEST) ::aber der extreme Mod ist auch nicht sehr bekannt. Grüße B1-Kampfdroide :::Vllt bei dir nicht .. aber ich selbst hab davon kA ich benutze auch den Mando und Con Pack ''Re'turcye mhi 'Te Ani'la Mand'alor Manda'yaim ' 14:25, 22. Aug. 2009 (CEST) Bilder Hi MAndalore, ich weiß, dass Ben höchstwahrscheinlich einen Tobsuchtsanfall bekommt^^ bei der Qualität der Bilder, aber er ist immer so beschäftigt, dass es lange dauern würde, bis die Bilder da sind. Zudem wollte ich mal wieder meine Bildergalerie aufrüsten^^. Liebe Grüße,Darth Hate 19:59, 16. Sep. 2009 (CEST) :Ja, Tag (schön, dass ich auch mal wieder was auf die Disku bekomme :-) ). Lieber lange warten als doppelt hoch zu laden ;-) Außerdem müllt das, dass Lösch-Logbuch zu, in das ich des öfteren rein gucke. Ich lad auch nicht so viele Bilder hoch :-) Sonst würde Ben mich glatt erschlagen :-) --'''Te Ani'la Mand'alor Manda'yaim 20:02, 16. Sep. 2009 (CEST) Kekse :Danke Andro :-) Ich freue mich^^ Aber eienr muss es ja machen und wenn keiner Freundlich wäre.... Was würde dann aus der Welt werden? --'Te Ani'la Mand'alor Manda'yaim' 13:24, 19. Sep. 2009 (CEST) :Danke, Danke. Ich freu mich :-D --'Te Ani'la Mand'alor Manda'yaim' 17:54, 21. Sep. 2009 (CEST) Kommentar Wie macht mann solche Kommentare wenn mann was bearbeitet hat????????????--Sergej7890 11:05, 22. Sep. 2009 (CEST) right :Unter dem Bearbeitungsfenster ist noch so ein Kasten. Ich zeige es dir an diesem Bild. Dort steht Zusammenfassung und Quellen: Da dieses Bild allerdings aus der Wikipedia ist, ist es hier bei uns anders. Bei uns steht nur Zusammenfassung. Dort schreibst du einfach z.B Typo rein. Typo ist ein anderes Wort für Fehler. Ich hoffe ich konnte dir weiterhelfen. --'Te Ani'la Mand'alor Manda'yaim' 11:46, 22. Sep. 2009 (CEST) :::Thx--Sergej7890 12:20, 22. Sep. 2009 (CEST) UC Ich möchte dich hiermit an den Artikel KotOR erinnern, den du seit Juli bearbeiten willst, bisher aber noch nicht das Geringste dazu ergänzt hast. Das ist insoweit sehr ärgerlich, weil du den vorigen Text komplett entfernt hast und der Artikel seitdem leer steht. Wäre der Artikel nicht so beliebt, wäre das nur halb so schlimm, aber ich würde dich dann doch bitten ihn endlich zu ergänzen oder zumindest wieder frei zu geben und dann den vorigen Text wieder einzufügen. Jaina 20:59, 26. Sep. 2009 (CEST) :Jo, danke für die Erinnerung. Momentan hab ich aber viel zu tun und bin krank. Aber es kann mir natürlich jeder helfen Bild:--).gif --'Te Ani'la Mand'alor Manda'yaim' 21:03, 26. Sep. 2009 (CEST) ::Wenn du noch gar nichts dazu geschrieben hast, solltest du es dann wirklich wieder freigeben, und wenn doch dann speichere es einfach ab. Jaina 21:07, 26. Sep. 2009 (CEST) :::Da kommt schon was. Evt morgen. --95.88.39.63 21:39, 26. Sep. 2009 (CEST) ::::Upps^^ Nich angemeldet^^ --'Te Ani'la Mand'alor Manda'yaim' 21:40, 26. Sep. 2009 (CEST) Hallo Mandalore der Ultimative, ich möchte dich gerne darauf hinweisen, dass du in dem Artikel „Rakete“ schon vor über einem Monat eine UC-Vorlage eingefügt hast, sie jedoch seitdem nicht mehr bearbeitet hast. Möglicherweise findest du ja noch Zeit, weiter an dem Artikel zu arbeiten. Wenn du aber keine Gelegenheit oder keine Lust mehr hast, weiter an ihm zu arbeiten, bitte ich dich im Namen der Jedipedia, die Vorlage zu entfernen. So wird anderen Benutzern die Chance gegeben, die Seite wieder frei zu bearbeiten. Gruß Pandora Diskussion 08:15, 19. Nov. 2009 (CET) :Sorry Pandora, ich hab in letzter Zeit nur wenig zeit --'Te Ani'la Mand'alor Manda'yaim' 12:37, 23. Nov. 2009 (CET) Einsätze von CC-2224 Nun, direkt falsch ist es nicht, nein. Aber da sollten ja eigentlich nur die wichtigsten Einsätze stehen und da gehört eine Inspektion meiner Meinung nach nicht dazu. Gruß, Ivan Sinclair 18:54, 28. Sep. 2009 (CEST) :Man sollte da schon, wenn möglich, alles auflisten. Und soooo unwichtig ist es nu auch wieder nicht. Besonders wegen den Eps und TCW. --'Te Ani'la Mand'alor Manda'yaim' 18:56, 28. Sep. 2009 (CEST) Reihenfolge der Truppen in der Infobox Was muss ich eigentlich zuerst nennen, Soldaten und Fahrzeuge oder Raumschiffe und Jäger? Gruß, Ivan Sinclair 21:30, 28. Sep. 2009 (CEST) :Wobei denn? Bei einem Raumschiff? --'Te Ani'la Mand'alor Manda'yaim' 21:31, 28. Sep. 2009 (CEST) ::Upps, den Bezug hab ich ja ganz vergessen. Ich meine bei Schlachten (bei einigen Artikeln ist das nämlich ganz schön durcheinander). Gruß, Ivan Sinclair 21:33, 28. Sep. 2009 (CEST) :::Ich, persönlich, würde zuerst Raumschiffe nennen und dann der Größe nach sortieren. Z.b so: :::*Venator :::**''Intervention'' :::*X-Flügler :::**''blabla'' :::*'Menschen' z.b Sturmtruppen :::**Max Mustermann :::--'Te Ani'la Mand'alor Manda'yaim' 21:37, 28. Sep. 2009 (CEST) ::::Alles klar, dankeschön. Gruß, Ivan Sinclair 21:39, 28. Sep. 2009 (CEST) :::::Kein Problem^^ --'Te Ani'la Mand'alor Manda'yaim' 21:40, 28. Sep. 2009 (CEST) Bearbeitung Du magst es gerne meine Verbesserungen noch den letzten Schliff zu geben oder?^^ Danke! :Ich will nur Edits haben. *muahahahaha* Nein, war Spaß^^. Es soll ja auch „schön aussehen“. WObei schön aussehen ja so ne Sache ist^^. --'Te Ani'la Mand'alor Manda'yaim' 19:54, 29. Sep. 2009 (CEST) ::HA!!^^ Das sollte ich auch machen...oder vielleicht mache ich das ja aschon muhahahah MDMMDS Ghorm Fett 19:57, 29. Sep. 2009 (CEST) :::Jepp^^ Musst nur ein bisschen gucken und immer die Vorschau nutzen ;-) --'Te Ani'la Mand'alor Manda'yaim' 19:59, 29. Sep. 2009 (CEST) ::::Ich würde dich gerne in meinen Anhang packen aber ich weiß nicht wie...irgendwie klappt das mit deinem benutzer namen nicht-.- Ghorm Fett 20:03, 29. Sep. 2009 (CEST) :::::Ahja. Du hast 2 Fehler gemacht. Erstens ist meine Name nicht Te Ani'la Mand'alor sondern Mandalore der Ultimative. Te Ani'la Mand'alor (Das ist der Link-Anzeige-Name). Und du hast den Namensraum vergessen. Meine Benutezrseite ist nich im Artikel-Namensraum (Also blabla), sondern im Benutzer-Namensraum (Also: Benutzer:Blabla. Bitte vergess die Doppelpunkte nicht. Das dient der Übersichtlichkeit. Für jede Antwort ein : mehr. --'Te Ani'la Mand'alor Manda'yaim' 20:10, 29. Sep. 2009 (CEST) ::::::okay danke! Ghorm Fett 07:58, 30. Sep. 2009 (CEST) :::::::Kein Problem, ich helfe gerne :-D. --'Te Ani'la Mand'alor Manda'yaim' 16:55, 30. Sep. 2009 (CEST) Who is he? Doctor Who? Ich hab grad bemerkt, dass ich deine Mail mit dem Who-Wiki leider gelöscht hatte. Kannst du mir den Link nochmal schicken?--Daritha (Senat) 12:01, 2. Okt. 2009 (CEST) :Kein Problem. Hier ist der Link. Die HAuptseite is zwar nicht grad die beste.... Aber was solls :-D. --'Te Ani'la Mand'alor Manda'yaim' 12:03, 2. Okt. 2009 (CEST) Bilderkategorien Weshalb hast du die Kategorien wieder gelöscht, die ich den Bildern zugeordnet habe? Auf allen Bildern sind B2-Superkampfdroiden! Gruß, - Backup 18:12, 11. Okt. 2009 (CEST) :Das sind aber Covers.... --'Te Ani'la Mand'alor Manda'yaim' 18:15, 11. Okt. 2009 (CEST) ::Da denk ich schon, ich bin mal schneller als du und kaum will ich speichern gibts nen BK... :D Gruß, Ivan Sinclair 18:16, 11. Okt. 2009 (CEST) :::Tja :-P dann kopieren und oben mit Nach BK einfügen^^ --'Te Ani'la Mand'alor Manda'yaim' ::::Ja und! Darf man Cover nicht in Kategorien einsortieren? Sie zeigen ja schließlich das ein oder andere! Gruß, - Backup 18:25, 11. Okt. 2009 (CEST) :::::Bitte denk an die Doppelpunkte... Dann ordne ich mal eben schnell als Cover von DVDs e.t.c in die Kategorie ein, was auf dem Bild drauf ist. Bei einem Cover ist das was anderes, wie einem normalen Bild! UNd musst du eig. immer ein ! oder ein ? an jeden Satz hängen? --'Te Ani'la Mand'alor Manda'yaim' 18:27, 11. Okt. 2009 (CEST) Imperiale Armee Hi Mandalore, in dem Spiel wird also bestätigt, dass der AT-XT später auch vom Imperium eingesetzt wurde? Verzeih meine Skepsis, aber das Spiel behandelt doch nur einen kleinen Teil der Klonkriege, oder? Und wieso sollte das Spiel auch zum neuen TCW gehören? Gruß, Ivan Sinclair 19:23, 12. Okt. 2009 (CEST) :das habe ich angenommen weil du den Campaign Guide inzugefügt hast. Und wenn ich mich nicht irre, wurde da auch noch was anderes gesagt. --'Te Ani'la Mand'alor Manda'yaim' 19:31, 12. Okt. 2009 (CEST) ::Der Campaign Guide heißt wohl nur so, um mehr Kunden zu locken.^^ Letztlich wird da aber Material von allen möglichen Klonkriegsspielen und Comics, oder der alten Clone Wars-Serie abgehandelt. Wenn wir eh schon dabei sind, kann ich die Infobox des AT-XT auch mal aktualisieren. Gruß, Ivan Sinclair 19:34, 12. Okt. 2009 (CEST) :::XD. Dann mach das :-D^^. --'Te Ani'la Mand'alor Manda'yaim' 19:41, 12. Okt. 2009 (CEST) Hi Mandalore. Danke für deine kleinn Verbesserungen. Ich bitte dich nur, dass du meine Schreibweise hfgjhfguohfgd so lässt und nicht so etwas machst: dsufdiohfd . Vielen Dank. Liebe Grüße, Darth Hate 13:44, 13. Okt. 2009 (CEST) :Es ist doch völlig egal, ob man es mit oder ohne Leertaste macht. Darth MaulhaltenHalt's Maul! 13:46, 13. Okt. 2009 (CEST) ::Natürlich hast du Recht. Also sollte man es auch einfach lassen, wenn man es so schreibt : dddd und nicht so hfuj . Liebe Grüße, Darth Hate 13:47, 13. Okt. 2009 (CEST) ::Nack BK :::Eine etwas seltsame Überschrift :-D. Jedoch darf ich das. Siehe das was unter dem Bearbeitungsfenster steht. Seltsam, dass wir uns gleichzeitig auf die Disku schreiben^^ @Maulhalten, schön, dass meine Disku auch ohne micht funzt^^ Herr gott! Zwei BKs hintereinander auf meiner Diksu :-D^^ --'Te Ani'la Mand'alor Manda'yaim' 13:48, 13. Okt. 2009 (CEST) :::::Dürgen schon, aber bitte nicht bei meinen Artiekln. Genauso wenig wie ich meine Variante bei z.B. Sarkil machen darf, was ich auch völlig akzeptiere^^. Liebe Grüße,Darth Hate 13:49, 13. Okt. 2009 (CEST) ::::::Es sind nicht deine Artikel dem nach müssten sie unter Copy stehen. Sie stehen aber unter GNU. --'Te Ani'la Mand'alor Manda'yaim' 13:50, 13. Okt. 2009 (CEST) :Mein Güte^^ Natürlich hast du Recht. Aber warum beschwerst du dich dann, wenn ich z.B. bei Sarkil meine Variante, also diese hier: hhfhf anwende? Ich sehe das Problem nicht. lass mich doch bitte meine Arbeit tun, und ich schreibe andere Artiekl und besonders die von dir^^ nicht mehr so: dhiodhos . Okay? Liebe Grüße, Darth Hate 13:51, 13. Okt. 2009 (CEST) :: Außerdem habe ich ja auch Rechtschreibfehler korrigiert und Links gesetzt^^.Darth Hate 13:54, 13. Okt. 2009 (CEST) ::Schon wieder BK :::schnurzpiepegal. Wenn ich daran etwas ändere, darf ich das und mache es auch. Ich meinte ja nur, dass das ein unnötiger Edit sei, wenn man nur das macht. Also lasst es einfach drin. Es hat ja keine Auswirkungen auf die Überschrift. Also lass es^^ --'Te Ani'la Mand'alor Manda'yaim' 13:55, 13. Okt. 2009 (CEST) ::::Es ist deiner Meinung nach egal, wenn ich Rechtschreibfehler korrigiere? na dann. Und ich habe das Recht es so zu schreiben, wie ich es will. Aber lassen wir es auf sich beruhen. Darth Hate 13:56, 13. Okt. 2009 (CEST) :::::Eine Frage bitte, Mandalore: Was bedeutet in dieser Disku BK. Ich kann nichts damit anfangen^^. Könntest du es mir bitte erklären. Liebe Grüße, Darth Hate 13:58, 13. Okt. 2009 (CEST) ::::::... Wenn da steht: Nach BK, dann heißt das, dass das vorangegangene Kommentar ignoriert wurde. Und ich habe das Recht, dass zu ändern. Also lass es auf sich beruhen :-D --'Te Ani'la Mand'alor Manda'yaim' 14:00, 13. Okt. 2009 (CEST) ::::::BK heißt Bearbeitungskonflikt. --'Te Ani'la Mand'alor Manda'yaim' 14:00, 13. Okt. 2009 (CEST) :Vielen Dank. Gruß, Darth Hate 14:00, 13. Okt. 2009 (CEST) ::Kein Problem. --'Te Ani'la Mand'alor Manda'yaim' 14:01, 13. Okt. 2009 (CEST) Umgangsform Mandalore, tut mir Leid, dass ich deine Sachen geändert habe, aber das ist noch lange kein Grund, solche "!(Betonung liegt auf dem Anfürungszeichen; Vorsicht: Ambiguität) Smiles !" wie -.- zu schreiben, okay?! Sowas ist unhöflich und zeugt nicht von gerade von einem guten Miteinander. Gruß, Darth Hate 15:18, 17. Okt. 2009 (CEST) :Sorry, es hat nichts mit dir zu tun. Jemand aus meinem Clan in einem Spiel nervt mich nur tierisch. Ich entschuldige mich! --'Te Ani'la Mand'alor Manda'yaim' 15:22, 17. Okt. 2009 (CEST) ::Jetzt kannst du mir aber was erklären: Was ist Ambiguität? --'Te Ani'la Mand'alor Manda'yaim' 15:23, 17. Okt. 2009 (CEST) ::Kein Problem. Ich war auch nicht gekränkt deswegen^^ Aber du hast mich jetzt neugierig gemacht: Clan? Was spielst du denn? CS, COD, oder doch SW?. Liebe Grüße, Darth Hate 15:25, 17. Okt. 2009 (CEST) PS: Ambiguität bedeutet Doppeldeutigkeit, Zweideutigkeit, aber auch Mehrdeutigkeit. Liebe Grüße nochmals^^, Darth Hate 15:25, 17. Okt. 2009 (CEST) :::Ah gut danke^^ ICh spiele eigentlich alles – Ego-Shooter, Strategie-Games, Rollenspiele, MMORPEGS, u.s.w^^ --'Te Ani'la Mand'alor Manda'yaim' 15:27, 17. Okt. 2009 (CEST) :Cool. Und welchen Clan meintest du jetzt gerade? Ich spiele übrigens auch - Call of Duty 4 Online. Kennst du das Spiel?Darth Hate 15:28, 17. Okt. 2009 (CEST) ::Nein, ich kenne es nicht. ICh spiele nur Day of Defeat: Source, Diablo II und ab und zu mal Anno-Games oder (ziemlich oft sogar^^) SW. --'Te Ani'la Mand'alor Manda'yaim' 15:35, 17. Okt. 2009 (CEST) ARF-Trooper Einsätze Hi, Mandalore da du ja gerade ein UC in dem Artikel ARF-Trooper hast würde ich dir ein tipp geben in Landing at Point rain sind die auch vorgeckommen--Sergej7890 14:17, 5. Nov. 2009 (CET) :Ich weiß, momentan hab ich aber kaum Zeit. --'Te Ani'la Mand'alor Manda'yaim' 22:45, 7. Nov. 2009 (CET) ::Achso dann is ja gut wieleicht mach ichs ja aber ich habe kaum englich kenntnisse--Sergej7890 10:50, 8. Nov. 2009 (CET) :::Ich möchte dich darauf hinweisen, dass du über einen Monat lang nicht an diesem Artikel gearbeitet hast! Wie in der UC-Vorlage erklärt, bleibt dir jetzt noch eine Woche um dich daran zu begeben. Anderenfalls wirst du aus der UC entfernt.--BobaFettKlon 16:24, 4. Jan. 2010 (CET) ::::BobaFettKlon. Erstmal, Tag. Wenn man eine zeitlang sozusagen afk ist, heißt das nicht, dass du das Recht hast meinen Artikel derart zu verändern. Deswegen ist es dir warscheinlich Recht, dass ich auf mein Recht zurück, deine Änderungen rückgängig mache. --'Te Ani'la Mand'alor Manda'yaim' 17:27, 5. Jan. 2010 (CET) :::::steht folgendes in den Erklärungen zur UC-Vorlage kar drin: Ist nach einem Monat nicht an einem UC-Artikel gearbeitet worden, wird der Benutzer der Vorlage angeschrieben. Sollte sich innerhalb von zwei weiteren Wochen noch immer keine Veränderung ergeben, so wird die Vorlage entfernt und der Artikel ggf. gelöscht.--BobaFettKlon 19:53, 9. Jan. 2010 (CET) ::::::Du raffts nicht.. naja - egal. Will ja nicht unfreundlich sein. Während der Artikel unter UC ist, darfst du denn so nicht verändern, wenn du nicht im UC stehst, verstanden? Deswegen gebrauche ich mein Recht, deine Änderung kommentarlos rückgängig zu machen. lg --'Te Ani'la Mand'alor Manda'yaim' 08:27, 10. Jan. 2010 (CET) Eine frage an dich ich mache videos von Lego Star Wars über die 67st Legion und habe eine komplette geschichte darüber. Darf man auch solche Artikel reinsetzen? Also Artikel die man sich halt selbst ausgedacht hat die aber trotzdem mit Star Wars zu tun haben? (Vorstehender nicht signierter Beitrag stammt von General Age (Diskussion) 22:45, 7. Nov. 2009 (CET)) :Nein, tut mir Leid. --'Te Ani'la Mand'alor Manda'yaim' 22:45, 7. Nov. 2009 (CET) Mando'a Su'cuy Ich denke mal da du in Mando'a ein wenig bewandert bist und ich wollte dich mal fragen ob man irgendwie an ein Mando'a--Deutsch oder Mando'a--Englisch kommen kann.Ret. 18:32, 14. Nov. 2009 (CET) :Darüber weiß ich nichts. Und es heißt Mando'a ;-) --'Te Ani'la Mand'alor Manda'yaim' 18:35, 14. Nov. 2009 (CET) ::So... 18:41, 14. Nov. 2009 (CET) :::Trotzdem Vor'e.Ret. 18:46, 14. Nov. 2009 (CET) Rakete Machst du den HdK noch oder soll ich das machen? JunoDiskussion 14:57, 19. Nov. 2009 (CET) :kannst du das für mich machen? --'Te Ani'la Mand'alor Manda'yaim' 12:37, 23. Nov. 2009 (CET) UC in Mission von Kessel Hallo Mandalore der Ultimative, ich möchte dich gerne darauf hinweisen, dass du in dem Artikel „Mission von Kessel“ schon vor über einem Monat eine UC-Vorlage eingefügt hast, sie jedoch seitdem nicht mehr bearbeitet hast. Möglicherweise findest du ja noch Zeit, weiter an dem Artikel zu arbeiten. Wenn du aber keine Gelegenheit oder keine Lust mehr hast, weiter an ihm zu arbeiten, bitte ich dich im Namen der Jedipedia, die Vorlage zu entfernen. So wird anderen Benutzern die Chance gegeben, die Seite wieder frei zu bearbeiten. Gruß – Andro Disku 21:04, 13. Jan. 2010 (CET) :Dasgleiche gilt auch für „Doba“. – Andro Disku 19:15, 14. Jan. 2010 (CET) ::Außerdem hast du die folgenden Artikel schon seit Monaten unter UC: ::#Gorse Bendak ::#Rozatta ::#Mission auf der Skytop-Station ::#Mandalorianische Neo-Kreuzritter Schocktruppen ::Anhand dieser großen Zahl an Artikeln die du zum einen UC hast und zum anderen kaum bearbeitest, solltest du vielleicht wirklich gucken, dass du ein paar Artikel in ihrem jetzigen Zustand lässt und dich mit dem UC auf ein- bis zwei Artikel beschränkst, die du dann möglichst bald fertigstellst. Viele Grüße, Lord Tiin Nachricht? Artikel 19:32, 14. Jan. 2010 (CET) Und den artikel ARF--78.54.4.126 15:32, 5. Feb. 2010 (CET) :::wtf. ich hab gar keine e-mail gekriegt... naj egal. ich guck gleich mal rein, muss mich nur grad anmelden und so - hab auch grad viel zu tun. bitte also um verständnis. --88.134.79.163 14:18, 9. Feb. 2010 (CET) ::::Kann ich bei der Mission auf der Skytop-Station mitmachen? [[Benutzer:Nahdar Vebb|'Nahdar']] link=Benutzer Diskussion:Nahdar Vebb 14:42, 11. Feb. 2010 (CET) ::::Ja, Gerne. --'Te Ani'la Mand'alor Manda'yaim' 10:58, 12. Feb. 2010 (CET)